falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Jule.txt
__TOC__ DLC03Acadia_Conv_CogJule |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0102605B |trow=4 |before=Cog: How you holdin' up, kiddo? |response=You mean aside from feeling like my head is filled with shards of broken glass? |after=Cog: Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Cog: How you holdin' up, kiddo? |response=Everything just feels hazy... fuzzy, kind of. Does that make any sense? |after=Cog: Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Cog: How you holdin' up, kiddo? |response=I just can't remember anything today. I'll think of something, and then... it's just gone. |after=Cog: Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Cog: How you holdin' up, kiddo? |response=Come on, Cog. You know I feel like shit. |after=Cog: Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01026059 |before=Cog: Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |response=At least you're acting concerned. More than I can say for anyone else. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=01026057 |before=Cog: Okay, here's what I'm thinking: later on tonight, we go streaking through town, freak out the locals. Sound good? |response=Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |after=Cog: Yeah, I figured. Just throwin' it out there. |abxy=A1a}} DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=16 |topic=01005417 |trow=2 |before= |response=New guy, right? |after=Jule: Look, I'm not anybody worth talking to, my head is killing me... Now's not a good time. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=New girl, right? Must be, because I don't recognize you. |after=Jule: Look, I'm not anybody worth talking to, my head is killing me... Now's not a good time. |abxy=A}} |topic=01026039 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. I didn't know. |response=Yeah, well... you couldn't have, so just forget it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026038 |before=Player Default: Whatever's going on with you, doesn't make it okay to be rude. |response=Okay, sure. Whatever. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01026037 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sounds like you should get some help. |response=Yes, right. Brilliant. If only I'd thought of that, and, oh, I don't know, gone someplace to see synths that could help me. Like, maybe... Acadia? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Thanks so much for the advice. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01026036 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What do you mean, "mind wipe?" |response=Oh for fuck's sake... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=You're a synth on the run. You go to someone, you get a new face, and they wipe your mind so the Institute can't find you. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Only somebody screwed mine up. So here I am. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=Now, just... Please... Leave me alone. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=0100AF93 |before=Player Default: It's not your fault... |response=You try having somebody botch a mind-wipe on you, and see how it feels. Then get back to me, okay? |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. I didn't know. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A2F9 |before=DLC03FemaleJule: New guy, right? |response=Look, I'm not anybody worth talking to, my head is killing me... Now's not a good time. |after=Player Default: Sorry, didn't mean to bother you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A2F8 |before=Player Default: Sorry, didn't mean to bother you. |response=It's not your fault... |after=Jule: You try having somebody botch a mind-wipe on you, and see how it feels. Then get back to me, okay? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A2F7 |before=Player Default: Nice attitude. You must have tons of friends. |response=Yeah, I'm so broken up about it. |after=Jule: You try having somebody botch a mind-wipe on you, and see how it feels. Then get back to me, okay? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100A2F6 |before=Player Default: Oh, yeah. Practically a five-star resort you've got here. |response=Okay yeah sure, it's rough around the edges. But someday, it'll be amazing. |after=Jule: You try having somebody botch a mind-wipe on you, and see how it feels. Then get back to me, okay? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100A2F5 |before=Player Default: What's wrong? |response=We're doing this anyway? Even after saying I don't wanna talk? God. |after=Jule: You try having somebody botch a mind-wipe on you, and see how it feels. Then get back to me, okay? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Aggh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Hunh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Rargh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hnngh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{waiting for player to respond, sarcastic}'' Oh no, it's fine. I'll just stand here all day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to respond, annoyed}'' Come on, already... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to respond, annoyed}'' I don't have time for this shit... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=7 |before= |response=Freakin' Children of Atom... Of course those idiots went nuclear. They probably cheered it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter, remorseful}'' The worst part about this? I got nowhere else to go! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Turns out you can't trust anyone. Anyone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter, remorseful}'' It's all fucked. All of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am really not up to chatting right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I just can't deal with social interactions, okay? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Some other time, okay? |after= |abxy=}} DLC03AcadiaM04 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104B96B |before=Cog: Hey there, kiddo. Need to you tell our friend here what you told me. |response=''{Angry}'' What the fuck, Cog? That was between us! |after=Cog: Skip it, okay? She's here to help. Promise. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B969 |before=Cog: Skip it, okay? She's here to help. Promise. |response=Fine. I don't see the point... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0104B968 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Cog said you needed to talk about something. |response=All right, look. You know my head is messed up, right? Brains scrambled or whatever? |after=Jule: I keep havin' these dreams. They're sorta like dreams, I guess... but... it's like they're more real. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B967 |before=Jule: All right, look. You know my head is messed up, right? Brains scrambled or whatever? |response=I keep havin' these dreams. They're sorta like dreams, I guess... but... it's like they're more real. |after=Jule: There's... god, this is so stupid... There's this boat, and it's on fire. And I hear screaming... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B966 |before=Jule: I keep havin' these dreams. They're sorta like dreams, I guess... but... it's like they're more real. |response=There's... god, this is so stupid... There's this boat, and it's on fire. And I hear screaming... |after=Jule: I think it's me screaming, but I can't be sure. And... and that's it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B965 |before=Jule: There's... god, this is so stupid... There's this boat, and it's on fire. And I hear screaming... |response=I think it's me screaming, but I can't be sure. And... and that's it. |after=Player Default: That sounds awful. I'm sorry you're going through this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B964 |before=Player Default: That sounds awful. I'm sorry you're going through this. |response=Okay, let's not get all sappy. I thought it was all bullshit, only... |after=Jule: Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B963 |before=Player Default: So you're having bad dreams. Boo hoo. |response=''{dismissive, but then getting serious}'' Yeah, yeah. Poor little me. Whatever. Except... |after=Jule: Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104B962 |before=Player Default: That's so weird... I have this recurring nightmare where an insufferable asshole keeps talking at me about all her shitty problems, and I can't escape. |response=''{surprised, amused, but then getting serious / SinisterSmile}'' Wow... Okay, I gotta hand it to you. That's pretty good. But... I mean... |after=Jule: Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104B961 |before=Player Default: What do you think it means? |response=Fuck if I know. I thought it was just one more thing that got screwed up when I had my head wiped. But... |after=Jule: Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104B95C |before=Player Default: Okay, let's not get all sappy. I thought it was all bullshit, only... |response=Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |after=Jule: It means something, and Cog says he knows what, and he says you know too. So just take it and... I don't know. Fix this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B95B |before=Jule: Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, but I found this key. I had it... somewhere... it's fuzzy, but I swear it's connected. |response=It means something, and Cog says he knows what, and he says you know too. So just take it and... I don't know. Fix this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0104D244 |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Jule, I need to talk to you. |response=''{dreading the answer / Concerned}'' Oh. Shit. This is about that key, isn't it? And the boat... You found something, didn't you? What is it? |after=Player Default: Jule, you would have died if Faraday hadn't saved your life. But in order to do that, they had to wipe your mind. |abxy=A1a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Jule, I need to talk to you. |response=''{dreading the answer / Concerned}'' Come on, what's this about? Is it that key? Did you find something? |after=Player Default: Jule, you would have died if Faraday hadn't saved your life. But in order to do that, they had to wipe your mind. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104D243 |before=Player Default: Jule, you would have died if Faraday hadn't saved your life. But in order to do that, they had to wipe your mind. |response=''{shocked, confused}'' What?... I... |after=Jule: You know, on some level, I fucking knew it. I knew that these people, who call themselves my friends, tell me they want to help... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D242 |before=Player Default: You know what? Never mind. |response=Uhh, okay... |after=Jule: You know, on some level, I fucking knew it. I knew that these people, who call themselves my friends, tell me they want to help... |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104D241 |before=Player Default: You were in an accident. You would have died if Faraday hadn't done extensive surgery on you... |response=''{shocked, confused}'' No... that's... |after=Jule: You know, on some level, I fucking knew it. I knew that these people, who call themselves my friends, tell me they want to help... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104D240 |before=Player Default: Are you sure you really want to know? |response=Well when you put it like that... Just tell me. This suspense is killing me. |after=Player Default: Jule, you would have died if Faraday hadn't saved your life. But in order to do that, they had to wipe your mind. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104D23B |before=Player Default: What?... I... |response=''{bitter, raw / Disgust}'' You know, on some level, I fucking knew it. I knew that these people, who call themselves my friends, tell me they want to help... |after=Jule: They did this to me! And who the hell gives them the right to decide that I don't get to be me anymore! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D23A |before=Jule: You know, on some level, I fucking knew it. I knew that these people, who call themselves my friends, tell me they want to help... |response=''{angry, emotional / Angry}'' They did this to me! And who the hell gives them the right to decide that I don't get to be me anymore! |after=Jule: I didn't ask for this. I didn't want any of this... God, this place is no different than any other. You just get screwed no matter what. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D239 |before=Jule: They did this to me! And who the hell gives them the right to decide that I don't get to be me anymore! |response=''{Depressed}'' I didn't ask for this. I didn't want any of this... God, this place is no different than any other. You just get screwed no matter what. |after=Jule: Well, I'm done. I quit. You can have my stuff; doesn't mean shit to me anymore. There's a chest down in the basement. This'll open it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D238 |before=Jule: I didn't ask for this. I didn't want any of this... God, this place is no different than any other. You just get screwed no matter what. |response=Well, I'm done. I quit. You can have my stuff; doesn't mean shit to me anymore. There's a chest down in the basement. This'll open it. |after=Jule: I'm outta here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D237 |before=Jule: Well, I'm done. I quit. You can have my stuff; doesn't mean shit to me anymore. There's a chest down in the basement. This'll open it. |response=I'm outta here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files